White Demon
by Mother Reborn
Summary: Walter Sullivan always felt alone in the world. He meets someone who actually cares. Chapter II up! R&R please.
1. I: Meeting and Promise

_**A/N:**_ Hello my followers! This is my first Silent Hill fanfiction, but hopefully not my last. I am a huge fan of Walter Sullivan since I learned more about his character. The more I heard of who made him the man he is, the more I understood where he was coming from. I'm not making excuses of what he did but for goodness sakes, he was only six, maybe younger, when he was brainwash by The Order! Kids believe what adults tell them. Anyway, I love to hear from all the readers what they think of the story. I will take critism but no flames! Enjoy! =D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Silent Hill. I have nothing but some sugar cookies. Care to have some? Too bad! They're mine! I wish I owned Walter Sullivan.

**Chapter One: **The Meeting and The Promise

"Mommy! Please, let me in!" Screamed a crying boy, banging on a wooden door in the South Ashfield Apartments. "I promise I will be good!" The little brown-haired boy didn't understand why his mother never opens the door for him. The woman at the Church said he will be with his mother soon, but when? He was horrified of the people in the world. They were angry at him for unknown reasons and kept him away from his mother. He didn't understand why they did such things. If only his mother was with him.

"It's that punk again. What did I tell you kid? No one wants you here! I don't want to see your face around her again, you understand me?" Hissed the enraged man to the little boy. This man was the cruelest of all the others, even most of the neighbors couldn't stand being around this hostile individual.

The boy hanged his head in shame. _'Not even my mother wants me here.'_ The boy thought to himself.

Light footsteps stopped walking and closed in on the conversion. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Mr. Richard. You should practice being nicer, you know?" Said an innocent voice. Standing in the place of the voice stood a little girl with brown hair in a braid with different colored eyes. One was a icy blue and the other one was lavender. She was about the same age as the boy.

"Ah...It's you. What are you doing here? Didn't your mother tell you to stay inside the apartment until she gets home?" Said Richard.

The girl giggled, "Well, technically I'm still in the apartment." Richard sighed. "I don't know how your mother does it." He walks by the girl and messes up her hair. "I guess Yukiko must be too adorable to get annoyed with."

"How can you say that?" The girl named Yukiko started to pull on the boy's chubby cheeks. "Don't you think he's too cute to be angry at? Just look at those chubby cheeks and green eyes!" cooed Yukiko.

"Hmph. You better hurry home before your mother finds you on the third floor."

"Will do, Mister!" Waving cheerfully to the grim man.

The boy tried to run away from the perky girl but she caught him before he got away. "Now, where do you think you're going? Don't I get a thank you for helping?"

"T-thank you..." Whispered the boy.

"What's your name anyway? I never seen you around here before." Asked the curious girl.

"My name's Walter Sullivan." Answered the boy in a shaky voice.

"You act like I'm going to hurt you. You don't have to worry about getting hurt with me around. I keep all the bad away! At least, that's what my momma says."

"You have a mom?" Walter was shocked to say the least.

"Of course! Doesn't everyone?" Yukiko asked, puzzled.

"Not me...I do, but I never met my mom. A woman said she's in Apartment 302! I was even born there! So, I might get to see her soon!" The boy shouted, excited he may finally get to see his mother after waiting for so long.

Yukiko was confused, '_There's a couple who lives in that apartment, but they just moved there. So, that can't be his parents.'_ "I'm sorry but that's not possible. The people who lives there now just moved in. I could ask my mom when she gets back to make sure."

The boy seemed torn. '_Will I ever get to see mother? I'm starting to think I never will.' _"It's fine. You don't have to."

"But I want to help. So, you will be coming with me!" Yukiko grabbed Walter by his blue and white sweater. Walter became terrified of where this girl was taking him him. All he could think of was she was going to hurt him, everyone else does, what makes her so different from everyone?

"Please, just let me go!" Yukiko paused to try to comfort him.

"I'm just going to show you my room! I have a bunch of toys but no one to share my joy with so I choose you."

"Huh? Me?" Pointing at himself, making sure he understood her right.

Yukiko rolled her eyes. "Of course. What did you think I was bringing you over for? Lock you up in a room?" That's exactly what he thought. Maybe he could trust this girl. She seems harmless.

"Okay. I'll come."

"Yay! Walter gets to come and play at my house!" The boy blushed. He didn't understand why she seemed so happy that he was coming. When Yukiko noticed his blush, she awed. "You are so cute when you get all bashful! Wait until momma sees you!" Walter just blush more with each comment she sent his way. He's not used to all the attention she was giving to him. They stopped at one of the apartments and she pulled out a pair of keys out of her coat pocket. She inserted one of the keys with the number 103 into the lock and stepped inside.

"Come inside, Walter. I'll make you something to eat, I'll bet you're hungry, yesh?"

"A little." He blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Good. I'll make you a sandwich." Yukiko smiled, amused at the little boy's shyness. "Go ahead and sit down at the table. I'll be there in a second." Walter sat down by the table in the kitchen. While he was waiting patiently for his meal, he looked around the apartment. The apartment was nothing fancy but it was nice for two people. The apartment was spotless, no doubt they clean up everyday. Walter became so interested in the objects, he jumped when Yukiko sat down his plate in front of him.

She laughed at his reaction, "Sorry about that. Did I shock you?" He nodded. "I'll make sure not to scare you next time." Yukiko took a bite out of her sandwich and shallowed. She watched the boy but he just stared at the food. "Well, aren't you going to eat?"

Walter nervously took a hold of his sandwich and bit into it, slowly taking each bite. After both of them was finish eating their meal, Yukiko took their plates and placed them into the sink.

The girl grabbed Walter's hand and lead him to her bedroom. "I'll wash the dishes later. Right now, let's play!" She smiled happily, which in turn cause the boy to smile as well.

Yukiko pushed up the lid of her toy box, searching for toys to play with a boy, no boy would dare play with dolls. Finally, finding a toy that a girl and boy could use, she pulled out a pair of water guns. "Water guns!" Yukiko shouted, delighted.

Walter was confused, _'Water guns? What are water guns? I never seen them before.' _"What are water guns?"

Yukiko stared at him strangely. "You're kidding, right?" The boy bowed his head, looking regretful. "I'm sorry. Anyway, they're fake guns that you fill up with water. Then, you push the button here," Showing the boy the trigger, "and it splashes the person who you are aiming at with water. It's awesome!"

The green-eyed boy looked at the toy in amazement. "Really?" The girl nodded.

"It's more fun if you have more people. One day, I'll show you to my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yup! Her name is Lynn. She is so kind! We met when a bunch of kids was making fun of me for my odd colored eyes. She scared them away for me."

"She seems nice."

"She sure is!" Yukiko pulled out her water gun and pointed it at Walter. "Shall we?" He nodded. "Good." She sprayed the water at the boy and got his hair wet. Yukiko giggled at Walter's shocked expression. "I got you all wet!"

Walter's eyes light up in joy. "Revenge!" He sprayed Yukiko back which got her dress wet. "You're wet now." They sprayed each other for ten minutes, getting the floors and themselves all wet, the front door opened.

"Yukiko Hamasaki! What in the world happened around here?!" Screamed a voice in the living room. Hearing angry footsteps coming to the bedroom, the kids hid the water guns. "Oh, who's this?"

"Momma, this is my new friend, Walter. I met him in the apartment building!"

"Yukiko...didn't I tell you to stay in the room?"

The girl laughed, nervously. "You caught me."

"We will talk about this later. Right now, I want you to clean up this mess. I'll take Walter home." The older woman sinks down to the boy's level. "My name's Reiko. Where do you live, little boy?"

"Umm...I live in the Wish House."

"Wish House? Do you think you could show me the way?" Walter nodded. "Good. Let's get going."

"Wait! Can I tell him bye?" Yukiko asked.

"Sure." Reiko walked out the door to wait until they was ready to leave.

Yukiko grabbed Walter by his hand. "Will you come by again sometime, please?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. Promise." Yukiko smiled and hugged Walter.

"Thank you. See you soon." Walter opened the door and walked out. They didn't know when they will see each other again, but they will one day.

Years went by...

And he returned.

_**A/N:**_ See that green button? Push it and you will be reward with a plushie of your choice! Critism is welcome, as long as you tell me what I could do to make it better. Love you my readers! So long!

-

.Mother Reborn.


	2. II:Pleasant River

_**A/N: **_Hello I'm back! Yesh, I know it took me awhile but I was lazy. Anyways, forgive if you see any errors. Not good at spelling. Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, and read my story! I love you guys bunches! 33 I updated this because I made grammar errors. I still don't know I passed with A and B's in English. Thanks to Nichole for pointing out my errors.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Silent Hill. If I did, Walter Sullivan would be alive, killing, and with his mother! I am that evil.

**Chapter Two:** Pleasant River

I still don't know how I ended up in a town such as Pleasant River since I spent most of my life in South Ashfield. Call it fate or I was just lucky to get a chance at a college degree for a fictional author career. Since I have moved here, I feel like I'm gaining weird looks. Why? Maybe it's my overjoyed personality, I had heard it gets annoying, or maybe it's my fashion choice, wearing bright colors and ribbons is childish. Most likely, it's my eyes.

I was born with a rare case of Complete Heterochromia, which is where one eye is a different color than the other one. My eyes are blue and lavender, which I understand is strange, but I have always loved my unique eyes.

I tried to ignore the stares I received, but that proved to be unsuccessful. I couldn't stand being the center of attention but I will just have to get used to it sometime, might as well be now.

I was wearing my favorite yellow sundress with my light brown hair in a side ponytail wrapped in a white ribbon. It seemed like everyone was wearing jeans and t-shirts, but that just wasn't my style. Call me girly, because I am pretty much so.

I started walking at a fast pace, hoping I could find a seat in the library before everyone shows up for class. After a long five minutes walking from the entrance to the library, there was only one table left. I carried my book bag over to the table, but as soon as I got to the small table, someone already placed their books down onto the table. I realized that we both got there at the same time. I hid my bright red face behind my hair in shame.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." I apologized nervously. I suspected them to yell at me but they didn't say a word for a moment. Then I heard a male voice.

"It's fine. You can have it. I find somewhere else to sit." He turned around and started to walk away. Before he could get too far, I stopped him with one word.

"Wait!" The man glance at the corner of his eye. That's when I took in his appearance. He had green eyes and dark blonde hair that reached to the bottom of his chin. The man turned his head and scratched the back of it, looking embarrassed. It hit me, that he caught me staring at him. Trying to clear the air, I said, "You can sit here with me. I will leave you alone, if you wish."

"Okay." He pulled out his seat and sat down across from me. He opened a huge black book, but I couldn't read the writing. Maybe I should ask him what he is reading, but first I should introduced myself.

I held out my hand for him to shake. "Hello. I'm Yukiko Hamasaki. I'm new here." He stared at my hand and spoke.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone." He said, harshly.

I pulled my hand away and looked down at my notebook, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you." I reached inside my book bag and took out my favorite novel, 'Macbeth,' I couldn't stand those romance novels.

While I was reading the first page, I heard a book slam shut and I automatically looked up at the green-eyed man.

"My name is Walter Sullivan." I brighten up when he told me his name, it seems I'm getting closer to gaining his approval. He stared at me harder, like he was trying to remember something. "I think I know you from somewhere. I remember those eyes." Huh?

"W-what? Really?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah. Where are you from?"

"I was raised in South Ashfield. South Ashfield Heights. Do you know where that is?"

Walter just continued staring, until he noticed he was staring too long. "My mom is there. I haven't seen her in years." Wait. Years? How was that possible? He looks so young. Wouldn't that mean he didn't live with his mother when he was in high school? I feel like I shouldn't ask him. Might be a touchy subject. My feelings are usually right, too. "Wait. I know who you are now. You are that little girl who helped me with that man from yelling at me year ago, Am I right?"

"That's you?! You're little Walter?" My eyes must be wide from shock. He's the same sweet little boy from years ago? What happened to him?

"Yeah. Shocked much?"

"Very." If only he knew. "Anyway, I still can't believe that was you! How have you been?"

"I'm fine, I guess."

"That's good. What are you up to? Anything important?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. All I can say is that it is the most important to me." Hmm. I wonder what it is? Best not to ask again. It's not the same innocent boy I had known him to be.

I stared at the book and I made a decision to ask him what it was about. " Excuse me. What exactly is that book about? I can't see what the title says."

Walter got out of his seat and picked up his book. "I don't think it's any of your business nor would you understand. I'm leaving." He slammed the door on his way out, making everyone look at what made such a big noise. They turned to look at me and I could only imagine what they thought the fight was about.

I wonder, what did I do to make him so upset with me?

**_A/N:_** See the green button? Press it and review please? I will love you forever! Anyway, if you have questions, just ask! I will Q & A along this story to keep my readers busy! R & R.

Question: What was the black book? I think it was black anyway...It's pretty easy to answer if you know Walter. Hint: What do you find near Walter's body?

-

.Mother Reborn.


End file.
